Des deux côtés de l'écran
by The little girl in the trees
Summary: C'est les 56emes Hunger Games. Découvrez les Jeux de cette année comme vous ne les avez jamais vus ! Amitié, suspense, tension et Hunger Games, tout ça pour vous ( c'est cool, non ? ). Ecrite en collaboration avec Atlante005 ( ses fics sont géniales ! ) Rated T parce que c'est les Hunger Games. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir !
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey ! Ceci est une fic écrite en collaboration avec Atlante005 ( une auteur géniale, lisez ses fanfics ! ). Amitié, tension, Hunger Games... Tout ça pour vous, et uniquement pour vous ! Donc voilà. On écrira un chapitre sur deux, du même point de vue. La fic est postée sur mon compte ( de toute évidence... ) et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ( on aime beaucoup les reviews ! ).**

 **Je vous laisse lire, maintenant !**

* * *

 **Des deux côtés de l'écran**

Chapitre Un: Moisson et thé amer

* * *

Je me réveille en hurlant. Je fais souvent des cauchemars, mais ils sont toujours pires le jour de la Moisson.

La Moisson. Il y a trois ans, ma vie a changé.

A jamais.

Je me lève, titubante. J'ai soif, terriblement soif, et chaud... je suis trempée de sueur. Je vais à la salle de bain, bois longuement, la bouche sous le robinet. Ca fait du bien.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Ma peau marron est encore luisante, mes yeux noirs brillent d'angoisse et mes longs cheveux crépus sont ébouriffés et emmélés. Je soupire. Il me reste du boulot avant d'être prête pour la Moisson, dans trois heures.

Les enfants de chaque partie du district ( il y en a 12 ) ont fait une pré-Moisson, il y a deux semaines, à l'issue de laquelle 120 enfants ( 60 filles, 60 garçons ) ont été pré-sélectionnés dans chaque partie. Uniquement ces enfants vont voir leurs noms versés dans la boule de verre officielle. Moi, j'avais été sélectionnée deux fois pour la vraie Moisson: à mes 13 ans, et deux ans plus tard, à mes 15 ans, évidemment. On leur offre un billet de train pour eux et pour un proche. Ils voyagent, la boule au ventre. Et puis ils arrivent...

Je ne veux plus penser aux Jeux qui se préparent, encore une fois. Je fonce dans ma douche et me lave longuement. L'eau froide me réveille. Je pourrai avoir toute l'eau chaude que je souhaite, mais en général je préfère l'eau froide.

Je sors, me sèche rapidement et enfile ma tenue : une belle robe lavande, avec de la soie qui virevolte autour de moi. Une des plus belles choses du district Onze.

Puis je descends à la cuisine, où je me prépare un thé. Son goût est amer, cendreux : encore un signe que c'est la Moisson. Je n'arrive pas à apprécier mon thé en ces jours-là...

\- Tyana ?

Je sursaute, et ma main vole vers le couteau posé près de la planche à pain. Un vieux réflexe.

Mais ce n'est que Blioney, mon partenaire mentor cette année. C'est ma troisième année en tant que mentor, moi. Lui a gagné les 30emes Hunger Games.

Je me suis arrangée avec Seeder, l'autre gagnante du district, pour être mentor pour au moins 5 ans après ma victoire. A l'époque, cela m'avait semblé juste, vu qu'elle est mentor depuis sa victoire. Comme je le regrette maintenant... A mes adversaires dans l'arène, les deux tributs que j'ai échoué à ramener s'ajoutent dans mes cauchemars.

\- Que fais-tu là ? je demande.

\- Venu chercher un peu de réconfort, il réplique. C'est pas trop demander ?

Je ricane.

\- Moi aussi, j'aurai bien besoin de réconfort.

\- Tu pourrais boire quelque chose de plus fort que du thé, pour commencer. Histoire d'oublier.

\- Blioney ! Je ne veux pas altérer mes sens. Déjà, je ne veux pas devenir alcoolique à à peine 18 ans. Ensuite... il y a une tribut qui va avoir besoin de moi, tout à l'heure...

A son tour de ricaner.

\- Comme si ça changeait quelque chose... c'est vain, ma petite Tyana.

\- Je veux au moins essayer. Les cauchemars sont pires sinon.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, il acquiesce finalement avant de s'asseoir. Maintenant que tu n'as plus l'intention de m'assassiner avec un couteau à pain, peut-être pourrais-tu me passer un peu de confiture ?

Je lui désigne les placards d'un signe de tête. Des autres mentors, c'est lui que je préfère. Seeder, ma mentor pendant mes Jeux, est sympathique mais je ne me sens pas proche d'elle. Chaff est égnimatique et ne m'aime pas beaucoup. C'est réciproque, d'ailleurs. Mais Blioney... il peut sembler inamical mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et, quoiqu'il en dise, il n'abandonne jamais ses tributs. Jamais.

\- Tu es bien belle, en tout cas, il fait en se rasseyant, un pot de confiture aux fruits rouges dans la main, une cuillère dans l'autre. A quoi ça sert ?

\- Fais pas l'idiot, Blioney. Tu sais très bien que je préfère paraître sous mon meilleur jour.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a besoin de sponsors, il observe.

\- Oui, mais c'est moi qui doit aller les chercher.

Il ne répond rien, et plonge la cuillère dans le pot. Une des particularités de Blioney : il n'aime pas le pain. Alors, il fait sans : il mange la confiture à la petite cuillère, par exemple.

\- Tu te débarbouilleras avant d'y aller, je lui dis d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Oui, Maman, il rétorque.

Un autre truc qui nous rapproche, c'est qu'on vient tous deux de la Partie Trois du district. Avec lui, je me sens un peu... comme avant. Et je pense que c'est réciproque. Je suis la seule dont il recherche la compagnie. Et, comme il le dit souvent lui-même : " c'est pas pour tes beaux yeux ".

Il a seulement 43 ans, et pourtant, ses yeux lui en donnent bien plus.

Tout comme les miens.

* * *

Je suis sous le feu des projecteurs tandis que je fais mon entrée sur l'estrade, suivant le maire, Blioney à côté de moi, les deux autres un peu en retrait car non mentors cette année. Et je n'aime pas ça. Cette estrade, elle me rappelle ma Moisson. La peur, la maîtrise de mon émotion que je me suis imposée, l'incrédulité aussi, car ça ne pouvait pas être moi... Repenser à tout ça procure une sensation douce-amère.

Notre escorte nous sourie. Elle s'appelle Ivy, elle a 23 ans, et c'est la Capitolienne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle, elle n'aime pas les Jeux, mais elle n'a pas eu le choix, elle a du faire ce métier. Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi, elle ne parle presque jamais d'elle. Un jour, je l'apprendrai bien.

Nous nous asseyons tandis que le maire débute son discours. Je scrute les visages rassemblés devant nous. Deux de ces adolescents vont bientôt devoir faire face à la mort, à leur destin. Et l'une des deux sera sous ma responsabilité.

Je déglutis. La première année, ma tribut, 17 ans, était maline mais n'avait pas survécu assez longtemps pour le montrer. Tuée au Bain de Sang. Un souvenir amer de mon premier échec. La deuxième année, une fillette de 13 ans, joyeuse et vivante. La pauvre petite. Elle avait la joie de vivre, elle croquait la vie à pleines dents. Elle avait fui, sur mes conseils, le Bain de Sang. Il était hors de question pour moi de revoir ma tribut succomber là-dedans. Elle avait trouvé de l'eau, et connaissait les fruits comestibles: sa survie semblait assurée. Et puis, le deuxième soir, les deux tributs de Quatre, qui avaient décidé de fuir l'alliance des Carrières, lui étaient tombés dessus. Fin de ma petite Lucya.

Et cette année... mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Qui ? Qui vais-je conseiller ?

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça ne coûte rien !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour ! Ici le deuxième chapitre (donc d'Atlante005). J'espère que je pourrais vous satisfaire (et donner une suite à la hauteur du chapitre de The little girl in the trees). Comme je suis là, j'en profite pour répondre au review de Guest :**

 **Oui, je n'ai terminé aucune de mes fanfics, ce qui ne veut pour autant pas dire que je suis nulle. Parce que moi, en deux mois (je suis inscrite depuis le mois d'avril), je n'arrive pas à terminer une fanfic que je prévoie assez longue car j'ai aussi une vie hors de ce site, avec des obligations, des loisirs et une vie sociale. Peut-être remarquera-tu aussi que je publie un chapitre par jour ces derniers temps. Donc oui, je n'ai pas terminé mes fanfics, mais elles sont en progression et jamais je ne laisserais l'une d'entre elles inachevées (j'ai horreur de ca). Donc désolée si je n'ai pas terminé mes fanfics en deux mois.**

 **Petit ajout de The Little Girl in the Trees: moi, j'ai plein de fanfics abandonnées ( mais on s'en fout ! ).**

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Je ne regarde pas vers l'écran pendant le film, tout comme je n'ai pas écouté le maire du district lire le traité de la Trahison. Je regarde un à un les visages qui scrutent les deux boules en verre, anxieux. Ils ont leur nom inscrit dans cette boule au moins une fois, et personne ne veut partir. Mais déjà Ivy s'avance vers la première boule de verre. Comme chaque année, elle tremble. Elle a peur de tirer un papier et de condamner une fille à partir aux Hunger Games, avec peu de chances de revenir. Je la comprends, elle doit se sentir tellement mal, au moins aussi mal que moi quand mon tribut meurt et que je rentre sans enfants à mes cotés au district Onze, quand elle pioche un nom, peut-être celui d'une fillette de douze ans.

Tous les regards suivent la main d'Ivy qui remue les papiers pendant une bonne minute. Pas pour faire durer le suspens, non, juste pour retarder ce moment fatidique où elle devra tirer le nom de l'enfant dont le corps reposera surement dans une boite en bois d'ici une semaine.

Elle sort finalement un papier et, les doigts tremblants, casse le sceau pour dévoiler le nom de la fille dont je serais la mentor cette année. Ivy inspire un bon coup avant de lire le nom : " Tess MacKenzie ".

Une jeune fille sort de la section des dix-huit ans. Ma tribut a donc mon âge. Je l'observe tandis qu'elle s'avance vers nous. Elle a la peau foncée, comme presque tous les gens du district, mais la sienne est encore plus foncée que la mienne. Ses grands yeux bruns sont luisants et je peux lire la peur, que la jeune fille essaye de cacher, dedans. Sa démarche est calme, elle garde la tête haute et refoule ses sentiments. Elle me ressemble... Selon Seeder, j'étais moi aussi impassible quand mon nom a été appelé. J'ai commencé à pleurer une fois les caméras loin de moi.

Tess nous rejoint sur l'estrade. Il n'y a pas de volontaire. Il n'y a jamais des volontaires au district Onze. Ici, si ton nom est appelé, tu pars aux Hunger Games, pas comme chez les carrières, où ça ne sert à rien de tirer un nom, comme il y a toujours des volontaires.

Je reporte mon attention sur ma tribut. Quand elle passe devant moi pour se ranger aux cotés d'Ivy, je lui souris et elle me retourne le sourire. Je sens que cette année, je vais encore plus regretter d'être mentor. C'est toujours douloureux de se rapprocher de quelqu'un pour le regarder mourir, impuissante, quelques jours plus tard.

Ivy s'avance lentement vers la deuxième boule de verre. Il est maintenant l'heure de choisir le tribut de Blioney. La même attente que pour les filles recommence. Sur l'écran, je vois les lèvres de Tess bouger. Elle fixe un garcon de douze ans. J'imagine que c'est son frère. Quel horrible coup du sort d'envoyer deux enfants de l'une des nombreuses familles du district Onze à la vraie Moisson. Les parents doivent être désemparés, déjà que leur fille part...

Ivy pioche le second papier et lit le nom inscrit dessus : Timothy Redd. Encore un enfant dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. Cette année, il n'y aura donc pas d'enfants de la Partie Trois dans l'arène. Je me surprends à sourire à cette réflexion. Tyana ! Il y a tout de même deux autres enfants qui risquent de mourir dans ton district !

Un garcon de quatorze ans s'avance vers l'estrade. Lui, il a plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments. Il tremble de tous ses membres. Il est maigre et assez petit pour son âge. Mais j'imagine qu'il a quelques capacités cachées, comme tant de tributs...

Je repense à ma première tribut. Elle était maligne, mais elle est morte rapidement. J'espère que Timothy ne connaîtra pas le même sort. Idem pour Tess, sauf que je m'inquiète moins pour elle. Elle a l'air musclée et assez forte. Pour l'instant, elle ne doit pas savoir se battre, mais j'imagine que ca va pouvoir changer durant l'entrainement. Elle devrait réussir à utiliser un sabre ou quelque chose du genre.

Des Pacificateurs arrivent et emmènent les deux tributs pour qu'ils puissent dire adieu à leur accompagnateur.

Blioney et moi nous retirons aussi pour discuter de nos tributs respectifs, tandis que Chaff et Seeder rentrent chez eux, leur présence n'étant plus nécessaire. Nous commençons à parler :

\- Ta tribut a l'air forte, remarque Blioney, elle devrait participer au Bain de sang, y récupérer un sac et une arme et partir au loin. Elle a de grandes chances de survivre.

\- Je pensais la même chose. Mais Timothy a aussi ses chances.

\- Oui, mais il devrait éviter le bain de sang, lui.

\- Exact. Il faut voir s'il est assez malin et lui dire de fréquenter les ateliers de survie de préférence. On leur cherche des alliés ? questionnais-je mon partenaire.

\- C'est à eux de voir.

\- Mais toi, tu ferais quoi à leur place ? insistais-je.

\- Pour Timothy, un allié ne peut pas faire de mal. Il va finir dans un cercueil de toute manière et dans ce cas, on s'en fiche si c'est la faute d'un carrière ou de son allié. Pour Tess, il faut peser le pour et le contre. Une alliance peut être une bonne chose, mais seulement avec un tribut de confiance.

\- Je suis d'accord pour Tess, mais je t'interdis de laisser tomber ce pauvre garçon aussi rapidement !

\- J'ai l'impression de revivre les années où j'étais mentor avec Seeder en t'entendant. Elle aussi, elle voulait protéger les tributs. Comme tu peux le voir, tu es la première à revenir vivante.

C'est vrai. Seeder était très proche de ses tributs et elle refusait de les condamner. Elle "courait dans tous le Capitole jour et nuit pour trouver des sponsors à ses tributs", selon Blioney. Mais le district Onze n'en a eu que très rarement, et je sais bien qu'il n'en aura jamais. Mais moi, contrairement à Blioney, je refuse de croire qu'il est impossible que tel ou tel tribut gagne. Tout est possible et j'en suis la preuve vivante. Qui aurait cru que moi, jeune fille de quinze ans, je puisse gagner les Hunger Games ? Personne. Mais j'ai remporté les Hunger Games face à vingt-trois candidats, dont cinq étaient des carrières surentraînés. Depuis, je suis convaincue que tout le monde peut gagner les Hunger Games. Même ceux qui semblent être faibles.

Une cloche sonne, nous informant que le temps est écoulé et que nous devons rejoindre le train, où nous retrouverons nos tributs.

Nous montons dans la voiture aux vitres teintées prévue pour qui nous emporte à la gare, où nous montons dans le train en fer blanc qui emportera deux enfants au Capitole.

Nous nous retirons dans notre petit salon, où un buffet à été dressé. Blioney se prépare un café, tandis que je me contente d'une autre tasse de thé. Malgré le fait que je sais la nourriture que l'on nous propose est délicieuse, je ne me sers pas, au contraire de Blioney, qui a découvert l'endroit où se trouve le pot de confiture. Je suis ma tribut en pensée. Elle doit avoir dit adieu à sa famille maintenant et doit être assise dans une autre voiture noire, aux cotés d'Ivy. Dans quelques minutes, ils arriveront à la gare et monteront nous rejoindre dans le train. Ensuite Ivy les abandonnera devant un buffet encore plus rempli que le nôtre pour venir nous chercher. A propos, j'entends des pas se rapprocher. Ca doit être Ivy.

J'avais raison, quelques instants plus tard, elle ouvre la porte et nous lance :

\- Vos tributs vous attendent dans le salon.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey ! Me revoici pour le troisième chapitre !**

 **majamaja : Hey ! Ravie de voir que tu lis cette fic ;)**

 **Merci ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Voyage et oiseaux

* * *

Je déteste ce moment. Tu traverses le train, et tu sais que tu vas rencontrer deux gamins détruits, éplorés... Et tu ne peux rien y faire. Rien.

Tess MacKenzie est assise près de la fenêtre. Elle regarde le paysage défiler. Une larme, solitaire, a tracé un sillon sur sa joue. C'est comme si j'avais reçu un coup de fouet: cette fille me ressemble tellement... je me revois, dans cette posture, juste après ma Moisson. A l'époque, j'étais sûre que j'allais mourir...

Son partenaire goûte à quelque sucrerie du Capitole. Il nous regarde, sourit timidement. Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés.

Ivy, Blioney et moi nous installons dans le canapé en face de lui. Ivy me remplit une autre tasse de thé. Blioney, qui n'a pas lâché sa confiture, en mange une autre cuillerée.

Ma tribut, s'apercevant de notre présence, nous rejoint. Pendant un moment, nous restons là, figés dans un silence gêné. Enfin, Blioney le rompt.

\- Félicitations, gamins, il grogne. Vous ferez de très bons tributs pour le Onze. A condition que vous sur...

\- Tais-toi, abruti, je le coupe fermement.

Si on le laisse dire n'importe quoi, Blioney peut devenir méchant, souvent sans le vouloir. Il dit juste ce qu'il pense. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser détruire ma tribut. Et puis son tribut.

\- Je m'appelle Tyana, et voici Blioney, je dis avec un sourire. Enchantée.

\- Enchanté, grommelle Timothy.

\- Souhaitez-vous être conseillés ensemble ou seuls ? demande mon coéquipier.

\- Seule, répond immédiatement ma tribut.

Moi. C'est moi. C'est impossible. Cette fille me ressemble beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale...

Je me lève.

\- Je serai ta mentor, Tess. Ivy, peux-tu nous montrer sa chambre, que nous parlions tranquillement ?

Ivy me sourit et acquiesce. Nous quittons toutes les trois la salle sans un mot.

\- Voilà, fait la Capitolienne avec un sourire timide à ma tribut. Tyana, le dîner est à 19h00.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Ivy s'éclipse et nous entrons.

Tess laisse percer une petite exclamation étouffée. Je comprends : cette chambre fait largement la taille de certaines maisons du district, et est meublée richement. Moi aussi, j'étais impressionnée.

Il va falloir que j'arrête de repenser à mes Jeux et à me comparer à elle. Je n'y arriverai jamais sinon. Et ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je dois être forte, comme j'ai été forte dans l'arène. Un désert avec une seule oasis comportant un unique lac... je déglutis. Ce paysage hante déjà mes cauchemars, pas la peine de le faire venir en plein jour.

Nous nous asseyons sur le lit, et, pendant longtemps, aucune de nous parle. Je regarde le paysage défiler, visible grâce à la baie vitrée dont dispose la chambre. Je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir m'échapper... mais, honnêtement, je suis un peu égoïste. Ce n'est pas moi qui risque de mourir, ce n'est plus moi qui vais dans l'arène... mais c'est moi qui aurais des cauchemars plus violents encore.

Enfin, Tess parle.

\- J'aimerai bien être un oiseau, des fois, elle dit, et sa voix est calme, claire. Elle ne tremble pas. J'aimerai survoler Panem, et puis partir, loin, très loin. Voir ce qu'il y a ensuite, autour.

Je ne dis rien.

\- Je viens de la Partie Dix, elle dit. Là-bas, il y a plein d'oiseaux qui viennent dans les vergers, alors mon boulot s'était de les chasser. C'était épuisant, mais, quand ils s'envolaient, j'imaginais que je m'envolais avec eux. Et je me sentais légère...

\- Moi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un loup. Protéger sa meute... Avoir une vraie famille... et surtout, pas de cauchemars.

\- Tu en fais beaucoup ? elle demande doucement.

\- Quasiment toutes les nuits, surtout à cette période de l'année.

\- Ca doit être horrible.

\- Ca l'est.

J'ajoute, avec une pointe d'ironie :

\- J'espère pour toi que ma chambre n'est pas près de la tienne, tu ne dormiras pas de la nuit, sinon.

Elle rit doucement. Je lui souris.

\- Ca fait bizarre que tu es mon âge, elle dit.

\- Moi, encore, ça va. La première année, je conseillais une fille plus vieille que moi. Ca faisait encore plus étrange.

Et c'est là que la réalité me frappe: à nous entendre, on croirait deux filles de 18 ans normales. Or, nous ne le sommes pas. Je n'ai pas envie de ramener la conversation aux Jeux, cependant. Mais Tess semble lire dans mes pensées et dit:

\- Peut-être faudrait-il qu'on parle des Jeux.

\- Que sais-tu faire ?

\- Et bien, je... sa voix se brise, et pendant un moment elle ne dit plus rien, puis se reprend et dit : Mes parents m'ont un peu entraînée. Du coup, je sais utiliser un javelot ou un épieu, et un couteau. Et puis je courre vite, je suis habituée à la faim, et je connais bien les plantes. C'est tout.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, par rapport aux autres tributs, je dis.

\- Il y a les Carrières.

\- Les Carrières... Tout le monde pense qu'ils ne sont pas humains, et c'est la plus grosse erreur qu'on puisse faire. Ce ne sont pas que des machines à tuer, ils ont aussi des sentiments, des émotions... Alors, oui, ils peuvent être cruels et sadiques, mais ils ont des faiblesses. Le plus souvent, c'est leur orgueil. Mais ça peut être autre chose. Alors, trouve leur faiblesse, et tu pourras les vaincre.

Elle hoche la tête. Je m'étire. Je me sens épuisée.

\- Ecoute, les Jeux sont encore là, et j'ai besoin de penser à tes adversaires. On commencera à réfléchir à une stratégie après la rediffusion, lorsque j'aurais pu évaluer qui tu vas affronter dans l'arène. En attendant... j'ai passé toute ma vie dans la Partie Trois, jusqu'au jour où j'ai été moissonnée. Ensuite, j'ai du vivre dans la Partie Un. Alors... peux-tu me décrire la partie Dix ?

* * *

 **Voilà ! Un chapitre plus court que les précédents, mais je n'avais pas trop d'inspi, et je préfère écrire peu mais bien, plutôt que beaucoup mais de piètre qualité.**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voilà, le chapitre Quatre est prêt à être lu. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre Quatre

Souvenirs du Onze et confiture **( Note de l'auteur : je vais finir par devenir folle de confiture avec Blioney )**

* * *

Je suis pendue aux lèvres de Tess : elle me parle de sa Partie avec tant de précision que j'ai l'impression de me trouver dans cette partie du district, avec elle, en train de chasser les oiseaux loin des vergers, et non dans ce train en direction du Capitole :

"...Le village, un ensemble de petites cabanes en bois, certaines perchées dans les arbres était construit au milieu des vergers. Seul un petit chemin de terre sèche permettait de s'en aller de là. Tout autour se trouvaient des vergers : des cerisaies, des pommeraies, des plantations de poires, d'oranges... Au loin, on pouvait distinguer les plantations de la Partie Onze, spécialisée dans la plantation du chou et des pommes de terres. Quand nous sommes partis à la première Moisson, nous avons dû voyager pendant une demi-heure environ pour atteindre le centre de la Partie. Sur tout le chemin, nous n'avons vu que des vergers et quelques villages semblables aux miens. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la Partie Un, ce matin, quel choc ca a été en voyant ces grands batiments en briques rouges un peu partout ! Et tout ce bruit, cette agitation ! Ca changeait tellement de ce que j'avais l'habitude de voir jusqu'à présent, dans ma Partie.

\- Oui, si la Partie Un est très développée car elle s'occupe de l'exportation des produits, les onze autres, elles, sont vraiment rurales. Chez moi, dans la Partie Trois, nous vivions dans de minuscules maisons en terre et en paille, regroupées elles-aussi en petits villages perdus au milieu des vignes, la spécialité de notre Partie, lui racontais-je.

\- Tyana, j'aimerai savoir quelque chose...

\- Oui ?

\- Combien de fois as-tu été envoyée à la vraie Moisson ? me demanda Tess, hésitante.

\- Deux fois. La première fois, j'avais treize ans et j'étais morte de trouille. Et après à quinze ans...

\- Moi c'est la première fois. J'espérais ne jamais devoir partir à la vraie Moisson...

\- Tyana ! Tess ! C'est l'heure de manger ! nous interrompt Ivy.

\- Viens, allons manger, dis-je à ma tribut."

Nous rejoignîmes Blioney et Timothy dans la salle à manger. Blioney s'était servi un grande portion de gratin dauphinois et, comme à son habitude, grattait toute la sauce de ses pommes de terre sous le regard exaspéré d'Ivy. Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre les habitudes alimentaires de Blioney, qui n'aime pas la moitié des choses, de préférence la moitié d'un repas normal, par exemple le pain et la confiture, où il n'aime que la confiture. Il est difficile niveau alimentation quoi...

Timothy, lui, ronge avidement la viande d'un pilon de poulet. Je souris à Ivy : elle, elle se fiche des manières de ses tribut, contrairement à d'autres hôtesses, comme une certaine Effie, au district Douze.

Tess, elle, regarde toute cette nourriture avec dégoût, comme moi lors de mon voyage dans ce même train. C'est, pour des enfants comme nous, qui ont passé leur vie à manger peu et à récolter de la nourriture que nous ne mangions jamais car elle était réservée aux riches et au Capitole, une horreur de voir ces quantités de nourriture par mètre carré et pour si peu de personnes. J'aurais pu nourrir mon village entier pendant deux semaines avec toute cette nourriture qui s'empilait sur ces tables. Finalement, Tess suivit mon exemple et alla s'asseoir avec du pain, un peu de salade, de la mozzarella et un peu d'eau. Largement suffisant pour un dîner léger. Je déconseille toujours à mes tributs de trop manger avant les Jeux : avoir un peu de chair sur les os oui, mais des réserves de graisse pour un mois, c'est trop. Car de toute façon, ils n'en ont pas besoin : les tributs du district Onze ne survivraient pas aussi longtemps, et de toute façon, les Jeux ne durent que très rarement plus de trois semaines.

Après le dîner, c'est déjà l'heure de la rediffusion des Moisson. Je me concentre sur chaque tribut, informant Tess si je remarquais quelque chose : les tributs du Un, tous les deux volontaires à dix-huit ans, étaient terrifiants. Ceux du Deux aussi, malgré le fait que la fille, de seize ans, ne semblent pas sure d'avoir fait le bon choix. Dans le Quatre, personne ne se porta volontaire : la fille avait quatorze ans, son camarade seize. Je ne pense pas qu'ils feront parti de l'alliance des carrières. Par contre, je me méfiais de la fille du Sept et du garcon du Dix. La première semblait très maligne, tandis que le deuxième m'avait l'air aussi féroce que les carrières du Un, et tout aussi entrainé au maniement des armes.

Vint ensuite le tour de notre Moisson. Tess a l'air forte, courageuse. Si le Capitole la voit tout le temps ainsi, elle a de grandes chances de recevoir quelques sponsors. Si son costume à la Parade n'est pas trop horrible. Moi, j'étais affublée d'une robe informe verte sur laquelle on avait collé des grappes de raisin. On avait aussi accroché de vrais raisins dans mes cheveux. Je suis partie dans l'arène avec des taches de jus de raisin dans mes cheveux, car même avec trois douches par jour, les taches ne partaient pas.

Ivy commence à pleurer quand on voit les tributs du district Douze : deux jumeaux de douze ans. J'ai moi aussi un pincement au coeur. Haymitch, le seul gagnant du Douze, reviendra seul, et une famille aura perdu deux enfants. Les pauvres...

Après la Moisson, nos tributs et Ivy se retirent, tandis que nous parlons de nos tributs et de leurs adversaires :

\- Timothy est un gamin riche de la Partie Un, grogne Blioney, je ne ferais rien pour sauver sa peau. J'espère qu'il mourra tué par le garcon du Deux. Brutus m'offre toujours un pot de confiture si mon tribut est tué par le sien.

\- Et pour toi, le pot de confiture vaut plus que Timothy ?

\- Oui, il ma traité de vieux bouc écervelé, le petit, me répond Blioney.

\- Laisse tomber. Qu'as-tu pensé des tributs ?

\- La fille du Un est arrogante et elle joue trop sur son physique. Son partenaire, lui, l'est moins. J'imagine que leurs mentors feront encore leur pairing Fille du Un et Garçon du deux, comme presque chaque année.

\- Moi, je trouve que ceux du Deux ont l'air bien sadique...

\- Comme toujours. Les tributs du Deux sont sadiques, me coupe Blioney.

\- ... mais que la fille n'a pas l'air d'être sure d'elle.

\- Elle est trop jeune pour les Hunger Games, mais elle n'est pas à oublier."

Nous discutâmes encore jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Finalement, nous conclurent aussi que nous allions garder à l'oeil ceux du Quatre et, selon nos résultats, proposer à Tess de s'allier avec eux. Blioney fut aussi de mon avis pour la fille du Sept et le garcon du Dix. Mais il rajouta ceux du Douze à la liste des gens à observer : ils alaient récolter un bon nombre de sponsors avec leur histoire, très touchante. Si ils se débrouillaient bien et qu'ils réussissent à survivre au bain de sang, ce qui est rare pour les tributs du Douze, ils pourraient eux-aussi etre des alliés possibles.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ca nous fait très plaisir !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Désolée pour le retard, je n'avais plus de Wi-Fi :( mais je me rattrape xD**

 **Le cinquième chapitre, rien que pour vous ! xD**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Sponsors et fruits

* * *

Je hais le jour des Parades. Littéralement. Je dois aller parler au styliste le matin, puis je dois commencer à chercher des sponsors dans l'après-midi, et enfin assister à la Parade. Trop d'activité, trop de pression, pour un premier jour. Sans compter que j'ai très mal dormi, comme tous les ans, et que je serais capable de dormir debout. Forcément, j'ai passé les trois quarts de la nuit à sangloter dans mon oreiller et à hurler à mes " camarades " tributs dans l'arène de me laisser tranquille.

Rien que me lever, me doucher en essayant de camoufler mes yeux bouffis, m'habiller et aller déjeuner est une véritable torture. Une migraine commence à s'installer...

Lorsque j'arrive, Blioney n'est pas là, et Tess et Timothy sont seuls à table avec Ivy. Elle me sourit gentiment. Elle sait. Elle entend, elle dort juste en face de ma chambre. Et Blioney dort à côté. Tous les deux ont pu ainsi bénéficier de mes délires et cauchemars.

Fantastique.

Je beurre un petit pain et l'enfourne sans conviction. 3 ans auparavant... Des images m'assaillent.

Je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne veux plus jamais y penser ! Un sanglot hystérique m'échappe. Tout le monde me regarde. Timothy, avec de grands yeux, un peu condescendants, Ivy, pleine de compréhension, et Tess, les sourcils froncés. Je me lève de table. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je me mets à courir jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, et je me mets à vomir tout en pleurant. L'image de la petite fille du Six, douze ans, tuée par le garçon du Deux, devant mes yeux, danse dans mon esprit.

 _J'aurais pu éviter sa mort. Mais je suis restée cachée parce que je ne pensais pas faire le poids contre l'alliance des Carrières, réunie au grand complet pour torturer cette fillette. J'aurais pu au moins lui épargner une mort douloureuse en l'achevant rapidement, lançant un couteau ou quelque chose comme ça, qui aurait pris les Carrières par surprise. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne l'ai pas fait..._

Je vomis encore, mais cette fois ce n'est que de la bile. Tout cela empire. Je n'arrive même pas à supporter la fin du voyage en train.

\- Tyana ?

La voix d'Ivy.

\- Tyana, c'est nous. Tess et Ivy. On veut t'aider, laisse-nous entrer.

C'est Tess, cette fois.

Elles ne peuvent pas comprendre, elles n'ont jamais été dans l'arène. Ce ne sont pas des meurtrières. Soudainement, je les hais.

\- Foutez-moi la paix ! je hurle.

Je me recroqueville sur le carrelage glacé et je sanglote. Je suis une assassine. Je voudrais tellement oublier...

\- Tyana. Ouvre la porte.

Blioney.

Je reste prostrée. J'entends un cliquetis et il entre. Il a des cernes noires et une mine épouvantable, mais je ne dois pas être mieux. Doucement, il me prend par le bras pour me mettre en position assise. J'ai un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Je transpire, je tremble même.

\- Tout va bien. Ils ne sont pas là. Ils ne vont rien te faire. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ils sont morts.

\- Si, je murmure en hoquetant. Je suis un monstre.

\- Tu n'en es pas un. Tu es humaine, voilà tout.

Je me serre contre lui. Nous restons là, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme deux naufragés, puisant du réconfort dans la chaleur humaine de l'autre. Il a vécu la même chose que moi, il est le seul qui comprenne. Qui me comprenne.

\- Viens, il dit enfin. On a un programme chargé. Je vais nous chercher... du café.

\- Je veux quelque chose d'autre, je supplie. De fort.

Je veux désespérément oublier.

\- Pas maintenant, il dit, et, quelque part, ça me surprend, car Blioney est toujours le premier à chercher une bouteille d'alcool. On a des stylistes et des sponsors à rencontrer. C'est pour garder ta Tess en vie, tu te souviens ? Elle a ses chances.

\- Elle va gâcher sa vie, je marmonne.

\- Je sais, mais mieux vaut tout de même vivre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Blioney, je voudrais tellement oublier... juste oublier. Ne se souvenir de rien de ce qui est arrivé.

\- C'est impossible, il dit, mais ses yeux sont troublés par des larmes. Blioney pleure.

En cet instant, nous ne sommes rien d'autre que deux êtres humains brisés, fracassés par les Jeux. Par l'arène. Par ce que nous avons dû affronter.

Il existe un dicton parmi les vainqueurs :

 _Même si tu survis, tu ne quitteras jamais vraiment l'arène._

Comme c'est vrai...

* * *

\- Un costume entièrement fait de fruits. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? nous fait Calara, la styliste de Timothy.

Bon, cette année, ça devrait rester corrects, comme costumes. Il y aura eu pire.

\- Comment ça ? demande Blioney.

\- Et bien, nous avons une pièce de tissu, une robe pour Tess et une combinaison pour Timothy. Nous y collons des fruits et le tour est joué...

\- Quoi comme fruits ? je m'enquis, curieuse.

Après ma petite crise de ce matin, je suis retournée déjeuner, puis je me suis préparée avant de filer rencontrer les stylistes. Cette année, les deux sont nouveaux: les deux anciens ont été promus au Dix. Pas pour la qualité de leurs costumes, c'est clair...

J'inspire profondément. Les Jeux ne me quitteront jamais, mais je peux construire un mur pour les empêcher de me distraire. C'est ce que je fais, d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui ma barrière mentale était trop fragile...

\- Oh, un peu de tout, exotique ou pas, le tout doit juste être harmonieux, et nous avons relevé le défi, me répond Calaro, le jumeau de Calara, et donc styliste de Tess.

\- Si cela a du succès, on sera très vite promu ! s'enthousiasme Calara, battant des mains. Je rêve d'être dans le Quatre, cela doit être fan-tas-tique !

\- Sûrement, fait Blioney sarcastiquement, mais aucun des jumeaux ne relève l'ironie.

Je souris à mon ami. Il a ses défauts, nombreux il faut l'admettre, mais lui aussi a été abîmé par les Jeux. Lui peut me comprendre, et il le fait même mieux que Chaff ou Seeder.

Mieux que personne.

* * *

Nous entrons dans le " Hall aux Sponsors ". C'est le bâtiment où se situent les Juges, là où ils dirigent les Jeux, même si cet endroit est souterrain et strictement interdit d'accès. Le reste de l'année, le hall est vide, mais dès aujourd'hui douze tables ont été disposées dans le hall: une pour chaque district. A chaque paire de mentors de l'aménager comme il leur convient pour attirer du monde. Evidemment, les mentors des districts à Carrières sont déjà là, et ont collé des posters géants, des vidéos où on voit les tributs tirer à l'arc, se battre... et évidemment, le Pairing Fille du Un/ Garçon du Deux est lancé. Ils attirent le gros des riches Capitoliens qui viennent par ici.

La particularité du Hall est d'être intégralement en verre, si bien qu'on peut voir de la rue ce qui s'y passe. Au-dessus de l'entrée, monumentale, un écran géant est accroché. Il diffusera les Jeux en direct quand ils seront commencés. Pour le moment, la rediffusion des Moissons apparaît à l'écran.

A côté, sur un mur, un tableau géant, avec tous les paris, les calculs de chance, etc, sur les tributs. Je m'en approche: quelques personnes ont parié sur Tess, ctrois ou quatre. Par énorme, mais c'est déjà ça. Personne n'a parié sur Timothy...

Nous prenons ensuite possession de notre stand: une longue table, avec par-dessus, une tonnelle verte claire qui indique le nombre 11. Chaque district a une couleur attribuée: le Un, doré, le Sept, vert sombre, le Douze, noir, le Quatre, bleu ciel et le Cinq bleu sombre...

La table est vide. Blioney sort ses six transmetteurs holographiques. Au fur à mesure des Jeux, nous diffuserons plein de choses, mais pour le moment ce sont juste des phots de nos tributs et des rediffusions de leur Moisson.

Je décore la table de saladiers pleins de fruits juteux et appétissants. Les sponsors aiment bien venir sur des stands accueillants. Sous la tonnelle, derrière la table, nous mettons une petite table, ainsi que des fauteuils, des coussins, d'autres saladiers de fruits, pour quand nous aurons des sponsors et qu'il faudra se mettre d'accord sur les cadeaux à envoyer.

Enfin, nous nous asseyons derrière notre grande table, et attendons. La Parade ne s'est même pas encore déroulée, donc notre stand reste dégarni, vu que nous n'avons quasiment rien pour travailler.

Un grand Capitolien à la crinière de fauve s'approche, regarde les photos, la rediffusion, pioche une fraise. Nous attendons patiemment qu'il parle.

\- La fille a l'air forte.

\- Elle l'est, je dis avec un sourire.

Dieu sait qu'elle en aura besoin...


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voilà voilà, j'ai enfin le temps d'écrire une suite à cette histoire. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça nous ferait très plaisir.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Fruits et Souvenirs

* * *

Après des heures passées à attendre, assis sous notre tonnelle, une cloche sonne, nous informant que nous devons nous rendre à la Parade. Je jette un coup d'oeil au tableau géant. Si il y a plus de cent personnes qui ont parié sur l'un des carrières, le chiffre en face du nom de Timothy n'a toujours pas augmenté. Tess, quant à elle, aborde un malheureux cinq. Je me tourne vers Blioney et lui demande combien de personnes avaient parié sur moi à ce moment là. Aucune fut la réponse de mon acolyte. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas : qui irait parier sur une fille de quinze ans du district Onze ? Personne. Parce que le district Onze est un district pauvre, très pauvre. Avec le Douze, dont les tributs sont eux aussi à zéro. Parce que personne ne parie sur les tributs de ce district, hormis lors des Expiations. Lors des 25emes Hunger Games, leur tribut féminin est mort en finale...

Blioney m'entraîne hors de la salle. Il sait que sinon, je resterais devant le tableau toute la journée.

Nous marchons d'un pas pressé vers les gradins qui entourent la piste où a lieu la Parade. Les sièges sont déjà bondés de possibles sponsors, dont deux doivent être des sponsors de Tess. Deux sponsors, deux tout petits sponsors, voilà tout ce que nous avons attiré aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est déjà ça.

Tandis que je réfléchissais, Blioney nous a trouvé une place parmi les autres mentors. Je me retrouve assise entre Blight, l'un des mentors du Sept avec lequel je m'entends assez bien, et Blioney. Ce dernier devra supporter la compagnie de la charmante Wiress qui, malgré le fait qu'elle n'a que trente ans est déjà totalement folle. J'espère ne pas finir comme elle. J'échange quelques mots avec mon voisin du Sept :

\- Alors ? Tu vas obtenir une nouvelle voisine cette année ? Ta tribut semble être taillée dans une étoffe de gagnante.

\- Non, elle est trop tape à l'oeil, me corrige Blight, les carrières vont en faire une proie rapidement. Ce sont les tributs comme toi et moi qui gagnent.

\- Les petits, mais valeureux tributs, que personne ne pensait revoir vivants un jour, voilà bien ce que nous sommes, je déclare en riant."

Je m'entends bien avec Blight, qui a gagné peu avant moi. Je lui souris et il me sourit en retour. Nous nous ressemblons, tous les deux : nous n'avions aucune chance dans l'arène (selon le Capitole...) mais nous sommes revenus gagnants. Le roulement de tambour commence et le premier char s'élance sur la piste. Le deuxième, puis le troisième puis, peu à peu, tous les chars piétinent le sable de la piste. Les carrières sont somptueux, comme chaque année. Nos deux tributs ne sont rien par rapport à cela : ils ont vraiment été entièrement emballés dans des fruits. Je ne peux pas m'empecher de penser qu'on pourrait nourrir un village entier, comme celui d'où vient Tess, avec leur costume. Cerises, pommes, grappes de raisin, bananes, oranges, abricots, peches... Une salade de fruits vivante a remplacé nos tributs. Personne ne les remarque positivement, si quelqu'un autour de moi se rend compte de leur présence, ce n'est que pour se moquer d'eux. Aucun sponsor à obtenir avec cette Parade, plutot des sponsors à perdre. Blight remarque mon désespoir et me désigne ses propres tributs : ils sont fourrés dans une sorte de boite marron, ornée de points verts. Ils leur ont aussi teint les cheveux de cette couleur. Des arbres, comme chaque année, mais cette fois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas de stylistes, mais une classe de maternelle pour créer leurs costumes.

Je remarque que la fille semble vraiment agacée par son horrible costume. Lorsqu'ils passent devant nous, elle arrache son emballage en carton, le laissant tomber sur le bord de la piste. En-dessous, elle porte une robe vert foncé, avec un énorme décolleté et fendue jusqu'à la cuisse. Elle affiche un sourire moqueur et fixe la foule, les yeux étincelants de fureur. La foule l'acclame et je remarque les regards haineux que lui lancent les carrières, désormais ignorés. Blight me lance un regard qui semble vouloir dire "Je te l'avais bien dit : elle s'attire déjà les fureurs des Carrières." Et il a bien raison : ce n'est pas comme ça que sa tribut va survivre. Elle va amasser des sponsors et ensuite tous ces sponsors iront dépenser leur argent en aidant les carrières, soit les assassins de leur ancien favori. Je ne comprendrais jamais cette logique.

Une fois la Parade finie, nous rejoignons nos tributs près des chars. En chemin, nous croisons Brutus, fulminant de rage suite à l'action de la jeune fille du Sept. Blight lui sourit et lui annonce qu'il attend avec impatience le moment où sa tribut se fera retracer les contours de sa robe avec un couteau par les Carrières. Brutus le regarde, étonné, avant de presser le pas pour rejoindre ses tributs. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé lui parler encore un peu...

Nous arrivons enfin auprès de Tess et de Timothy, qui nous attendent impatiemment, revêtus d'habits normaux, Calara et Calaro étant déjà repartis avec les costumes. Tandis que Blioney parle des résultats de la matinée avec nos deux tributs, je tends l'oreille pour écouter la conversation de Blight et de sa tribut. Les deux sont debout à quelques mètres de nous et, comme ils parlent fort, je peux suivre le fil de leur dispute malgré le bruit :

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? la gronde son mentor.

\- Pour obtenir des sponsors, vu que mon mentor est un in-ca-pa-ble ! lui siffle la tribut, détachant toutes les syllabes du dernier mot.

\- Tes sponsors ne serviront à rien si tu meurs sous les tortures de ceux qui te haïssent pour ton numéro ridicule !

\- Non, je serais celle qui les assassinera, idiot va !

\- T'as peut-être des sponsors, mais des cadeaux, tu n'en auras pas, petite garce ! lui cria Blight avant de marcher vers l'ascenseur d'un pas pressé.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu si énervé. Normalement, Blight est un jeune homme très calme, réservé, qui ne monte jamais le ton. Mais, comme tous les gagnants, il est très sensible quand on parle de son incapacité à ramener des tributs vivants. Comme c'est le cas pour Blight et moi. Car, ces deux dernières années, je n'ai ramené que des cercueils avec moi. Des cercueils avec des cadavres à l'intérieur...

Voilà, les souvenirs me reviennent. Je sens que je vais tomber... Sans un mot, je cours derrière Blight et m'effondre dans la cabine de l'ascenseur à ses cotés juste avant que la porte ne se ferme. Je les vois, ceux que je n'ai pas sauvé et ceux auxquels j'ai survécu... La fille du Six, son corps ensanglanté, découpé, entaillé. Ma petite Lucya, un trident planté dans les organes vitaux... Ma première tribut, son corps froid étendu dans l'herbe, un couteau ressortant de son dos... Je crie, me débat, essaye de chasser ces images de mon esprit, mais elles reviennent, m'assaillent... Puis le noir...

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Voici le septième chapitre ! Déjà... et oui, le temps passe vite !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Deux jours de vide

* * *

Je me réveille dans mon lit, le lit qui sera le mien pour les au moins trois prochaines semaines. Je fixe le plafond d'un air déprimé. C'est de pire en pire, je dois un cas pour tous les psychologues et psychiatres. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? C'était moins important, les deux dernières années. Ca doit être à cause de Tess. Je trouve qu'elle me ressemble énormément, trop même. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle meure, parce que, quelque part, ça serait comme si je me regardais mourir. Je dois la sauver. C'est une nécessité.

Je me redresse, envoyant valser mes couvertures. J'espère que personne n'a vu, à part Blight. J'espère sincèrement. Je ne veux pas passer pour une folle. Déjà qu'on arrive pas à attirer un nombre conséquent de sponsors...

C'est alors que je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge digitale : il est 9h25. C'est incroyable, j'ai dormi toute la soirée et toute la nuit ! Je prends rapidement une douche. Ce soir, je passerais du temps avec Tess. Je n'en ai pas passé beaucoup, jusqu'à présent. Il faut du temps pour devenir amies.

Même si, dans l'idéal, il faudrait ne pas devenir amies. Ca ira mieux pour moi, au cas où...

Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse et me maquille. Je n'ai pas l'air si épouvantable, c'est déjà ça.

Je sors juste au moment où Ivy part emmener Tess et Timothy en bas. Blioney est en train de vider un pot de confiture à la myrtille. Je me laisse tomber en face de lui. Il a la gentillesse, et le tact ( une fois n'est pas coutume ) de ne pas évoquer hier soir.

\- Tu as bien recommandé à Tess ce qu'on avait dit ? Les alliés, tout ça ?

\- Je lui ai donné la liste de ceux qu'on a repéré, avec pour consigne de seulement les observer, aujourd'hui.

\- Parfait.

Je soupire, soulagée. Avec un peu de chance, tout se passera très bien.

Avec un peu de chance, les souvenirs ne reviendront pas...

* * *

Nous investissons le stand. Les districts de Carrières attirent la plupart de la foule, surtout qu'il y a la rediffusion de la Moisson avec les beaux costumes de ces districts qui passe en boucle. D'un commun accord, nous décidons de ne pas montrer la Parade. Les costumes n'étaient pas assez attractifs. les costumes du Onze sont rarement attractifs, à vrai dire...

Je remarque surtout que le stand du Sept est en train de se remplir à une vitesse impressionnante. Une quantité incroyable, égale à celle des districts Un, Deux et Quatre, se presse pour la fille du Sept. J'ai une pensée pour Blight. Le pauvre.

Toute la journée, nous ne recevons la visite que de six personnes. C'est déjà ça, me dit Blioney. Oui, ce serait bien si tous se décidaient à sponsoriser Tess. Mais quatre d'entre eux n'avaient pas du tout l'air convaincus...

Nous ne parlons pas stratégie, car c'est avant tout à Tess de voir, pour ses alliés. J'attends son retour avec impatience.

* * *

A 18 heures, je vais voir Tess dans sa chambre. Je suis épuisée, et elle aussi.

\- Alors ? je demande.

Il est hors de question de parler de mes " crises ".

\- J'ai observé tout le monde. Les Carrières ont proposé à la fille du Sept et au garçon du Dix de faire partie de leur alliance. Les deux ont accepté. Ca veut dire qu'ils seront huit !

\- Non. C'est sûr, ils leur ont proposé pour les éliminer. Passé la première journée, tous deux seront morts, sauf s'ils sont plus malins qu'ils en ont l'air, flairent le coup et s'enfuient. Ils n'ont pas discuté entre eux ?

\- Non, ils n'ont pas du tout parlé. La fille du Sept n'avait pas l'air ravie de ne pas être la seule à rejoindre l'alliance.

\- D'accord. Donc ils ne s'allieront pas au cas où. Parfait. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Les deux du Douze ne sont pas si démunis qu'on pourrait le croire...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, ils sont jeunes, mais ils sont malins, du moins ils en ont l'air. Et puis, avec leur histoire tragique, ils doivent attirer des sponsors.

\- C'est vrai, Haymitch a eu plus de visite que d'habitude, je reconnais. Et ceux du Quatre ?

\- La fille sait parfaitement se battre. Elle essaie de le cacher, mais elle est douée au corps-à-corps, au lancer de couteau et au lancer de javelot. Le garçon est en excellente forme physique et apprend vite. Ils vont s'allier, ils ont passé leur temps ensemble. Par contre, pas sûr qu'ils acceptent quelqu'un d'autre.

\- D'accord. Rien d'autre ?

\- Si. La fille du Dix... elle a l'air discrète, au premier abord, mais... elle sait se battre ! Elle manie très bien les couteaux et les épées. En plus, elle connait bien les plantes, et elle sait où il faut frapper pour tuer. Je pense qu'elle est aussi très endurante.

\- Elle devait travailler dans un abattoir. Penses-tu pouvoir lui faire confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, propose-lui une alliance. Tente aussi de te rapprocher de ceux du Quatre. Vous pourriez faire une alliance à quatre.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu ne t'es pas trop fait remarquer ?

\- Non. J'ai appris à soigner des blessures courantes, à allumer un feu et j'ai commencé à faire quelques pièges. J'ai aussi fait le stand d'escalade, et je pense bien me débrouiller. Je n'ai pas touché aux armes.

\- Parfait.

Je lui sourie, et nous nous étendons sur son lit.

\- Parle-moi de ta famille, elle dit, et je sens mon coeur se glacer.

Non. Pas eux. Je ne dois pas y penser. J'ai réussi, jusqu'à présent, depuis la Moisson je n'ai pas eu une pensée. Mais la culpabilité et l'horreur ressurgissent.

Ils ne voudraient pas que je les oublie. En regardant Tess, je me dis qu'il va falloir que j'affronte la réalité, et que j'arrête de tenir mes souvenirs à distance. Je force ma voix à demeurer calme.

\- Ma mère avait le plus beau rire du district. Il était cristallin, et il s'envolait dans les airs tel un oiseau ivre de liberté. Elle riait souvent, malgré la dureté du quotidien. C'était la joie de vivre incarné, et la douceur en même temps. Elle faisait face au malheur quand il frappait et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle était courageuse... devant les Pacificateurs, elle ne baissait jamais son regard. Elle attendait qu'ils baissent le leur.

Je marque une pause.

\- Mon père, il était fort, et il parlait peu. Mais quand il parlait, on sentait tout l'amour qu'il nous vouait. Il aurait donné sa vie pour nous. Lui non plus ne baissait pas les yeux face aux Pacificateurs. Et il dessinait merveilleusement bien. Il avait l'habitude de dessiner nos visages dans la poussière du chemin, devant chez nous, en rentrant des champs. Il dessinait aussi la vie, et puis ce que ça serait si Panem était libre.

Ma voix tremble.

\- J'avais deux frères, des jumeaux. Ils avaient 8 ans de moins que moi, c'est beaucoup, je sais. Ils n'avaient que 10 ans, quand je suis partie. Ils étaient facétieux, toujours prêts à rire et à faire une farce. Ils faisaient la paire ! Ce que l'un pensait, l'autre le disait. L'un commençait une phrase, l'autre la terminait. Ils s'appelaient Kevin et Steven, mais on les appelait Kev' et Stev'. Tout le monde les adorait, ils étaient si mignons...

Je soupire, et je me rends compte que je pleure, mes larmes s'écrasant sur les draps comme des grosses billes. Tess me regarde en silence.

\- Quand j'ai gagné, je reprends, la voix tremblotante, après m'avoir donné ma couronne de vainqueur, le président... m'a demandé une entrevue avant que je ne rentre chez moi. Je l'ai suivi dans son bureau, et il m'a dit... il m'a dit que je devais offrir mon corps aux citoyens du Capitole... J'ai dit non, évidemment. Il m'a juste dit que mon refus pouvait avoir des conséquences graves. J'ai rassemblé toute ma morgue et je lui ai rétorqué qu'il ne pouvait rien me faire, que j'avais survécu à ses Jeux. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que...

J'éclate en sanglots, puis je me reprends. Je dois terminer.

\- Lorsque je suis rentrée, je m'attendais à voir ma famille sur le quai de la gare. Ils n'y étaient pas. Un Pacificateur m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un tragique incendie, et que j'allais emménager au Village des Vainqueurs.

Tess retient son souffle.

\- C'est ma faute, je dis, la voix gagnant en sûreté et en ardeur au fur et à mesure que je parle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait les tuer, mais il l'a fait. Il l'a fait. Snow a assassiné mes parents. C'est pour cela qu'il doit mourir. C'est pour cela que je trouverai un moyen de le tuer, un jour ou l'autre.

Je marque une pause, puis j'ajoute:

\- Personnellement.


End file.
